Fabulam profani amoris:La epopeya de un amor maldito
by Night Curse
Summary: "Si están destinados a morir y son especies enemigas ¿llevarán siempre la carga de un romance imposible?" LEVIHAN precuela de The Crystal Palace Raid (RATE M? dispuesto a votación)
1. Introducción

.

 **No dispongo de mucho tiempo para contar que me ha alejado de escribir pero no se trata de falta de inspiración o que me haya olvidado de mis historias, se trata de la escuela, la carrera me está consumiendo entera y si no cuento ni con tiempo para dormir ni comer menos tengo para esto. Me duelen hasta los huesos de tanto que he hecho. Ahora que si se preguntan de mi proyecto de NO NAME cuando publique la actualización de ella explicaré todo lo que deba y espero pasar todas mis materias para poder volver con NO NAME porque es de mis favoritas ya que veo no soy la única a la que le gusta Jarmusch.**

 **Esta historia es la precuela de The Crystal Palace Ride sin el trio shiganshina sino solo Levihan, tiene absoluta conexión con la primera que escribí solo que me concentro en la pareja porque son el eje central de la historia. Me habían preguntado en The Crystal Palace Ride como es que se habían conocido y la verdad me encantó la idea de narrar esa parte que solo se boceta bajo la perspectiva de Eren en The Crystal Palace Raid y yo quería una historia solo para Levi y Hanji. Bueno, creo que lo conseguí.**

 **Supongo que me iré alternando entre publicar esta y NO NAME, pero espero termine este mes y mi calvario para sumergirme por completo en escribir, eso si no en verano me tengo que conseguir un trabajo porque en serio, no me ha ido nada bien (odio mi vida).**

 **En fin, espero llenar sus expectativas con esta precuela donde por supuesto que habrá romance. LEVIHAN!**

.

* * *

.

•

 **Fabulam profani amoris:**

 _La epopeya de un amor maldito_

 **•**

.

* * *

.

 **1) Sacrificio**

.

Las vestimentas de los dos es sumamente rica; de holanes, escarolas, pañuelos, gemas y plumas, hay gemas reales, otras no, guantes, zapatos de brocado, chaqueta de terciopelo y grandes sobreros llenos de adorno, mangas voluminosas. Llevan máscaras porque la tradición así lo dictamina. El origen de la celebración remonta a los nobles que se disfrazaban para ocultar su identidad y poder mezclarse con el pueblo. Las máscaras son sumamente bellas. Esta es Venecia

Ella lleva una máscara completa, blanca, de labios pintados de rojo, decoraciones en las mejillas y la frente; y cual señal de sus sentimientos hay lágrimas en ella como parte del patrón que la distingue. Él en cambio porta solo un antifaz.

Son un hombre y una mujer. Unos sumamente longevos.

Los dos son extranjeros en ese festejo y el disfraz de la mujer y el de la compañía con la que ha asistido intentarán los asistentes al Festival por años tratar de imitarlo rindiéndose ante lo estorboso del tan famoso traje. Solo pocos individuos en Venecia han logrado llevar el disfraz 'alado' tan perfectamente como lo hace ella. Esto porque las alas a su espalda no son una extensión de su atuendo sino de su cuerpo. Sujetas están por cuerdas decoradas, inmovilizadas con ganchos para hacerlas artificiosas, embellecidas con cuentas y algunas bisuterías para hacerlas fantasía. Son pesadas y llega a arrastrarlas.

Las telas, las joyas, las alas y ella son reales. Lo irreal es la escena que vive con el hombre que la acompaña y que quiere quitarle la máscara.

Están bajo los ojos de docenas de retablos religiosos compuestos de puros ángeles donde el mal es representado en grotescas maneras, siempre desmerecedor de atención, terrible y horrendo. Todo lo contrario al hombre que está frente a ella de rostro armonioso aunque mirada dura, frígida, aterradora.

La luz de los festejos se cuela por el parteluz del arco central donde están metidos.

Están rompiendo leyes antiquísimas, leyes que se castigan con condenas como perder la cabeza o el eterno encierro. Pero para ellos Venecia será el lugar donde rompan toda regla, dónde se pregunten el objetivo de sus vidas, donde pierda sentido todo lo vivido en solitario si no es con el otro. Donde en medio del Festival de Máscaras pierdan la mente ante el cuerpo guiados por una debilidad que nunca habían sentido: la del corazón.

El hombre intenta quitarle la máscara. Ella se estremece ante su intención procurando alejarse para no ser descubierto su rostro. Ya saben su identidad pero la gente allá afuera no. Tampoco la saben los de sus especies porque si lo supieran sería un gran problema, uno que solo tendría como resultado una lluvia de fuego y sangre. Sin embargo su acompañante que casi le llega a la estatura por el tacón de las botas hechas para montar no desiste y vuelve a acercar la mano a retirar la máscara sujetándola de un hombro para que no huya ni vuelva a alejarse tan cobardemente como la vez anterior. Así, el listón es desanudado de un leve tirón dejándola caer hasta el suelo porque no quiere volver a verla resguardando aquel rostro que lleva siglos volviéndolo un demente. Hans Zöe queda expuesta ante él, igual de vulnerable que en Florencia e igual de inmóvil que en el nevado norte.

Los ojos son castaños de largas pestañas, bellos, la nariz griega, labios ovales, el inferior un poco más grueso. Las mejillas suaves. La armonía perpetua y simétrica de sus rasgos.

— _Levi_ —quiere ella desviar la vista pero este sujeta su cara. Después se harta de no tocar su piel con la suya y se quita los guantes arrojándolos al suelo. Toma sus manos mirándola, le quita los guantes de igual manera sin pedirle permiso de retirarle ninguna prenda. La castaña sujeta el rostro masculino entre sus palmas ahogando un suspiro porque no ha sido secreto para nadie desde hace mucho tiempo que ellos se aman aún si han tratado de evitar aquella verdad una y mil veces.

Levi besas sus delgadas y alargadas manos de dedos afilados y uñas brillantes. Las venas de la muñeca, las líneas de la palma, los nudillos.

 _—Hanz, responde —_ le sujeta con sumo aprecio recogiendo su cabello cobrizo. Hay tanto desprecio como amor en sus ojos, pasiones muy contrarias y obsesivas.

Para Levi Hanz Zöe es una obsesión desde que intentó matarla la primera vez.

 _—Ya basta. No sigas…_ —pide ella. Sabe que no detendrá sus palabras ni los besos que deposita en su muñeca.

 _—No podemos hacer nada por detener el odio entre nuestras especies. La vida no tiene sentido si sigues huyendo de esta manera. En un momento me sigues y al siguiente te vuelves humo. No soy lo paciente que me crees. Acabará conmigo si esto continúa_

Los ojos castaños miran los verde olivo de Levi un instante. Están en el punto de la derrota mutua. Nadie había cedido en las ocasiones anteriores cuando todo comenzó.

Ese día se rinden al mismo tiempo en un beso prohibido y hasta tímido. Las manos se unen. Es un beso tan delicado que apenas si se acarician mutuamente las bocas. Las plumas de su sombrero se mueven grácilmente, las de sus alas presas también.

Podrían morir con solo besarse, tocarse también está prohibido…

Cuando se separa Hanz quisiera huir, solo que Levi la tiene sujeta de la cintura entre la enormidad y dispendio de su ropaje. Le prohíbe marcharse porque ya lo ha hecho varias veces. Y quiere volver a besarle. Levi quiere que ella sea la que se acerque por otro de sus besos.

 _—Vamos a morir_ —susurra ella temblándole los labios — _ellos van a matarnos… no quiero que te maten Levi…_

En respuesta él besa su frente, acaricia su cabello y el cuello, los hombros descubiertos de las mangas de su vestido. También besa un hombro y luego sus labios.

 _—Soy capaz de morir por ti_ —responde a la excusa—. _¿Y tú?_

Hanji sonríe bajando la mirada ocultándose medio rostro por el ala del gran sombrero. Aún en el momento más solemne podrá surgir la ironía en su causa. Hanz ha nacido con ese humor. Negro como la comedia que disfruta.

 _—¿Acaso no te he permitido matarme las suficientes veces para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta?_

Ellos comparten otra mirada, la última antes de abrazarse buscando un beso más donde sus alientos se mezclan y los sabores se vuelven uno solo de seriedad distinta, tan arcaico e ilícito que cuando saltan sobre el otro no deja de exacerbarse el ritmo de sus corazones mientras las manos recorren sus cuerpos palpando en caricias jamás dadas con tanta ansiedad.

Cuando el sol despunte Levi podría arder en cenizas y no le importa si en esos instantes está con la mujer que ama. Cuando a Hanji la encuentren la juzgarán a muerte por haber estado con un demonio, pero como es un ángel de alas castañas y esta raza de su especie está casi extinta a ella la mantendrán viva y quizás la obliguen a casarse con alguien más si no quiere ser víctima del ostracismo de su sociedad, más como es tan regia y necia y es seguro que no aceptará, deberán encerrarla en alguna cripta renegada a la oscuridad como una Vestal en la misma condena pero manteniéndola viva, no dejándola morir de hambre como en la Roma Imperial solía hacerse a una sacerdotisa que hubiere manchado su código de honor privada de los ojos masculinos.

A Hanji su especie la quiere intacta porque como muchas féminas de la variante castaña de su especie ella también es un oráculo además de su espléndida inteligencia; pero aún sigue el mito seguido a la leyenda y el poder: _Si un oráculo se entrega a un hombre perderá la facultad de ver el futuro…_

Hanji jamás en su vida fue tocada por hombre alguno siendo para los ángeles uno de los oráculos más confiables y acertados, esto hasta que conoció a Levi cayendo los dos a una espiral de caos y pasión entre si debían matarse, proseguir su amistad o volverse amantes.

De esta historia van ya muchos años sin un cierre pese a haber visto la luz la tercera opción. La cifra temporal se formaría ya con tres números.

Y este recuerdo de Venecia emergiendo en el Festival es visto en un sueño. uno que le pertenece a Levi, Levi Ackerman, quién sin haber planeado así fuere por ser un demonio o no acabaría con el titulo de Conde en la monarquía imperial inglesa y Hanji como su condesa.

Ahora el sueño se ha terminado y vuelve a su realidad...

La crueldad de los sueños es lo efímeros que son, engañosos, reales y una fantasía, una falacia por si mismos, extraños.

La dueña de sus noches para Levi es una mujer, una que no durmió con él anoche. Todas las mañanas despertaba siempre a la misma hora un poco antes del almuerzo, giraba en la cama en su rutina a buscar el calor de un segundo cuerpo que solía desvelarse y desmañanarse por igual. Llevaban siglos casados y las malas maneras tomadas desde el principio eran difíciles de olvidar porque fue así desde el comienzo. No había remedio. No se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse mejor antes de lanzar se fundirse en una pasión a la que todos denominaban pasajera, razón por la cual sus especies intentaron disolver su relación en cuanto decidieron darse una oportunidad siendo enemigos naturales. Un ángel no podría amar a un demonio y viceversa, era una unión maldita.

Pronto pese a todas las irregularidades, las persecuciones, las batallas y las amenazas, dos obstinados y cabeza dura como ellos se hicieron necios en su corazón procediendo a cruzar la línea que no debía cruzarse. Lo único a lo debían negarse era a soltarse de las manos. Después de década tras década solitarios por voluntad o sus mismas circunstancias hicieron de seres extrapolados en sus universos una mezcla de lo más rica, única y seductora al unirse. Era brillante, capaz, invencible, y aunado a la falta de miedo que los representaba con el rostro de la locura silente y declarada en cada uno quiénes temieron de lo que esas nupcias pudieran darse —no solo por la singularidad de la pareja sino por sus características más sobresalientes— fueron sus propios congéneres. Ellos no se detuvieron hasta querer verlos muertos, y esto, para quienes eran tan decididos y bizarros, fue lo que quisieron darles si se los pedían. Con esto se realizó un último espectáculo lastimoso que sirvió para abrir un capítulo nuevo en sus vidas donde vivirían ocultos y renegados a volverse ciegos en la oscuridad.

Empero, fue de esta manera desde siempre, con espadas en las manos dispuestos a matar o las manos enguantadas vestidos para ir a un baile. Vivían ambos mundos, quizás Levi mejor que ella lo cual era una de las principales dificultades de su matrimonio incrustados en un mundo donde ella no podía ser vista nunca sino quería cambiar la historia como se conocía, las creencias y enviar al mundo a una decadencia de fe. El mundo aún no estaba preparado para no creer en su Dios por lo que preferían guardar los secretos en su casa.

Como matrimonio él se encontraba hecho a pasar varios de esos días en lo que amanecía solo, pero si debía confesar muy íntimamente lo que se sentía verse abandonado en la habitación principal del gran chalet que había comprado en Yorkshire para albergarlos a ambos tanto de la sociedad como del exterior Levi podría acabar por describirlo como una desgracia.

Viendo las cortinas abiertas a la mitad asomándose un poco con los pies desnudos en la alfombra persa y el torso descubierto podía ver el cielo sin ápice de luz solar libre que no fuera disminuida por el clima lluvioso de la comarca. Era el clima perfecto, Britania siempre fue el oasis en el desierto para su maldición.

Se lavó la cara con la jarra de agua en la pileta junto al espejo y llamó al servicio mientras se afeitaba.

—Señor —apareció un valet al poco tiempo.

—¿La señora se encuentra en casa Erd? —se rasuraba frente a su reflejo con la vieja cuchilla que le había sido regalada por un socio con todo un estuche de aseo personal para viajes, era su favorita por el mango de plata y la bolsa de cuero curtido, todo embellecido con varios patrones vegetales en el metal y animales místicos en la tela. Tenían que pasar muchos meses para que Levi necesitara rasurarse, a Hanji le gustaba acariciar su barba creciente aunque en cuanto su persona a él no le gustaba.

—Si señor, se encuentra en el solario investigando sus… especímenes

Limpiando la navaja para terminar su cara Levi no retiraba los ojos del espejo.

—¿Solo los de la casa o ha traído más?

—No ha recibido nada de sus contactos señor ni ha salido en el transcurso del día —lucía parco y serio en su trabajo de valet.

Aplicándose loción Levi daba paso a que lo terminara de vestir. Erd se aproximó con las prendas que había cepillado y tratado desde el día anterior, las colocó sobre el masculino y marcado cuerpo del amo de la casa cuya corta estatura no rompía con la elegancia, garbo y brío de alguien que se asumía era de abolengo pese a no ser ni humano. Lord Levi Ackerman, Conde de Rivaille, era impresionante, respetable y admirado, pero de lo que podría dejar boquiabierto hasta al más escéptico sería no solo él para provocar miedo sino el misterioso caso y especie de quién y qué era su esposa la condesa.

—¿Trabaja con el reino animal o el vegetal? —le era hecho el cuello.

—El vegetal mi señor —decía con sumo respecto y cuidado a la vez que alivio. Era una pesadilla cuando sus reptiles o roedores escapaban de sus jaulas, a todos ponía los pelos de punta —Ha estado tranquila toda la mañana, solo hizo una pausa para un refrigerio y prosiguió.

La ropa de Levi quedó lista colocándose las mancuernillas en los puños.

—¿Está hecho mi equipaje?

—Para tres días como ordenó. Gunter está preparado para llevarlo a la estación en cuanto diga milord —mencionó al chofer.

—Excelente —agradeció con su frío y serio ceño perpetuo. Debía bajar al comedor.

Al cruzar las puertas había colocado solo un puesto, la mesa de comida y el carro de postres, algo que él no había pedido y si no lo había hecho él había sido Hanji. No tendría invitados, ella saldría. Era una idea pésima pero él no se la prohibió, era casi imposible hacer algo así con su esposa.

Se sentó en su puesto siéndole entregado el periódico después de ser planchado así como con el correo con el que hizo uso de un abrecartas de plata con el escudo Rivaille. La carta era de un viejo amigo suyo con el que debía encontrarse en Londres al día siguiente si es que el viaje de este no tenía contratiempos. En la correspondencia habían dos nombres, el remitente firmado como Mr. Ackerman, el destinatario el Conde Rivaille. Eran parientes los dos individuos.

A medio plato las hojas de las puertas vieron pasar una figura cuasi fantasmal vestida con suave y ligera seda de colores claros y brillantes, broches a los hombros, una tiara a la cabeza de cobre sujetando su cabello que apenas alzado por quién sabe qué peinado desordenado, antiparras en la frente y un cordón amarrado por todos los dedos de una mano hasta el hombro en diversos entramados. Aunque llevaba las muñequeras de alguna armadura y brillaban como joyas eran más estuches de herramienta para ella con todas las modificaciones que le había hecho, además calzaba cómodas sandalias. El clima no la afectaba en lo absoluto. Había acudido no tan puntual al almuerzo.

—Buenos días. Podría jurar que te había escuchado tocar el clavicordio a la media noche amor, ¿Qué te distrajo?

Levi la vio arribar a la mesa cuidando de no tirar con las alas los adornos, jarrones o estatuas. Se sentó del otro lado con los modales que algunas eras muy atrás habían aprendido y conservaban por enseñanza humana a los que estaban dispuestos a seguir si se parecían tanto a sus propias especies. Había mucho de su sociedad anglical también.

Menos formal que su esposo Hanji subió las piernas cruzadas a otra silla tomando una manzana que mordió.

—No estaba distraído querida, estaba aguardando a que fueras a la cama, nunca te vi dejar tu estudio. Dormí solo, aún y cuando sabías que hoy partiría a Londres

La castaña mujer parpadeó masticando su fruta dirigiendo la mirada a la lámpara de araña. Levi hizo una seña a el hombre junto a la mesa de comida indicándole que los dejara solos.

—No eres el único que se va. El joven Berthold Fubar que conocí en el campo se marchará en unos cuantos días, prometí mostrarle la campiña, es de las pocas personas de su edad que le interese la agricultura, quiere ver los campos de cebada. Le hablé sobre el sistema de riego subterráneo que aún no he terminado de diseñar, me ha prestado oídos así que me dediqué a dibujar anoche

Con una mirada molesta Levi bebió de su té sujetando la taza del cuerpo sin necesidad de sostener el plato. Su esposa parecía no comprender su molestia y eso le irritaba más. Pero a su vez ella sabía que aún había tiempo para estar juntos.

—¿Todos los de la rama Ackerman del Este son así? —quiso quejarse —Descuida querido, tomarás el tren hoy pero habrá tiempo de sobra para nosotros, tu amigo llegará a Londres hasta mañana —le arrojó la manzana que había mordido haciendo una parábola perfecta sobre la mesa hasta Levi que la capturó sin ninguna emoción o esfuerzo. Hanji ya había tenido una visión sobre su encuentro en Londres.

Viendo las marcas de los dientes de su esposa en la cáscara de la fruta el conde preguntó:

—¿Estás viendo el futuro de nuevo Hanji?

Ella le miró acomodándose el cabello y recargándose en un codo. Recogió sus piernas y alas sueltas poniéndose de pie, habían aún asuntos para ser atendidos antes de que Levi tomara el tren.

—Le pedí a Nifa que preparara el baño, cuando termines de comer quizás quieras acompañarme en mi habitación—llegó hasta su asiento para susurrar un poco más cerca de él—, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría mostrarte

Y con una risa divertida abandonó el comedor.

Atrapado en un suspiro de resignación y deseo Levi dejó la taza vacía de su té limpiando sus labios con la servilleta, iba a seguirla por el pasillo viéndola deshacerse de la diadema de su cabello con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios abiertos levemente detrás de sus alas. Él paso las palmas por su cintura envolviéndola entre sus brazos, aspirando el perfume natural de su cuello.

Si había algo que Levi no podría rechazar sería estar con Hanji ni tomar un baño caliente.

Juntos cerraron la puerta de sus habitaciones en el segundo piso compartiendo un beso aún con la diferencia de estaturas, era de lo más notable en su matrimonio además de ser inmortales, el sacar fuego por los ojos y ella tener alas en la espalda.

En la tina salpicando apenas perceptible anémonas cortadas del jardín acristalado flotaban en el agua metidos entre la espuma los dos amantes, se recargaban en el borde. En el piso de mármol solo quedaban los vestidos de Hanji que pasaba la mano mojada por el hombro de su esposo.

—Si no sales de la bañera ahora no alcanzarás el tren —le advertía del tiempo que le había robado después del almuerzo.

Levi abrió los ojos de su descanso viendo a la mujer divertirse con sus palabras.

—Osas cambiar tanto de parecer de un momento a otro. Fuiste tú la que me atrajo a desvestirme de nuevo y una vez me usas quieres que me marche como si te quitaras la cofia

—Oh, era imperante desvestirte de lo contrario no te habría gustado viajar sin haber tomado otro baño —tallaba su espalda —y el que yo no pueda leer la mente como tú no significa que no pueda contarte un par de cosas de lo que yo pueda ver

Tomando la mano de Hanji para que tocara sus mejillas pudiendo sentir la piel suave que solo podría pertenecer a un inmortal sin rasgos de edad, marcas que el tiempo no borra, sin cayos que cualquier otro trabajador poseería. Levi remembraba que las de ellas parecían igual de intactas que la cerámica cocida en sus hornos.

—Están tan equivocados los ángeles, todos ellos —la toma de la barbilla recordando Venecia y su sueño de la mañana —la virginidad no tiene nada que ver con ser un oráculo

Riendo ella acarició sus labios con delicadeza.

—En realidad sí, he terminado de asumir que mi mente funciona de otra manera Levi. Mírame, pude volar de nuevo. Supongo que soy una de esas raras y extraordinarias excepciones

Recordar momentos grises y amargos que habían pasado precisamente en Britania a Levi no le generaba buenos pensamientos. En Britania Hanji había erguido su castillo y cavado hasta lo más profundo de la tierra a cimentar con enormes piedras y tallar sus grutas de panteón romano, todo esto para olvidar con sus distracciones tanto las heridas que habían sufrido como a Levi mismo que no sabía como ayudarla o apoyarla si recién casados corrían peligro mortal de ser perseguidos hasta la muerte o bien ser separados y encerrados en distintos puntos del mundo.

Levi prefirió cambiar el tema porque acabaría de mal humor si Hanji volvía a hablar de sus peligrosas actividades frecuentando humanos haciendo acto de presencia con todo el poderío de sus alas y majestuosidad de su origen. Hanji sabía lo que hacía y la pareja había pasado por las dificultades de la diferencia de opinión sobre convivir o no con mortales si para ella el asunto era más complicado, más al estar aburrida e inconsolable, Bertholdt Fubar, un cazador que había encontrado perdido en sus tierras, había acabado por convertirse en su entretenimiento más novedoso esos días.

—Tengo algo para ti —recogió una caja de rapé del mueble de al lado entregándosela a la condesa. Hanji la miró con detenimiento con todos los elementos que la decoraban. Levi le dijo que la abriera, adentro se encontraba un broche de oro en una cadena.

—Que maravilla —lo detallaba viendo y sintiendo su antigüedad, debía de tener por lo menos un siglo de haber sido fundido en aquella figura. Otra de los factores que lo hacían tan singular era su tamaño, parecía un pendiente. Era pequeño—. Me encuentro confundida, ¿de qué se trata? —la joya parecía verdaderamente sencilla, casi incompleta.

Al retornar los ojos a su esposo este tenía en las manos una enorme peonia blanca que sobrepasaría su mano debiendo ser cubierta por dos. Era parte de un arreglo floral. Hanji estaba encantada.

—Es hermosa —la admiró acariciando sus pétalos sinuosos.

—Debía ser un _boutonier_ solo que no sueles usar nada que lleve ojales

Hanji inclinó el cuello complacida.

Levi acomodó el arreglo en su muñeca usando la cadena de oro para sujetar la flor. Era un _corsage_ hecho con una peonia blanca que en el lenguaje de las flores simbolizaba prosperidad y romance aunado al matrimonio por su color blanco donde se hablaba de fidelidad, felicidad y buena providencia. Su nombre provenía de Peón, el médico de los dioses en el Olimpo, que para una mujer que aún portaba un nombre griego en reconocimiento era de lo más excelso posible.

En un suspiro conmovido Hanji agradeció el regalo dándole un beso a su esposo que se conformó con tenerla en sus brazos un rato más antes de abandonar la tina y sus perfumadas aguas con sales.

Vistiéndose Hanji volvía a ponerse los broches de los hombros mirando la peonia en su muñeca si un mensaje secreto de Levi para darle esa flor demostraba también celos de su parte por haberse estado entrevistando a solas con otro hombre humano o no, amante o no porque de que Hanji pudiera serle infiel o a él ella estaba descartado, sino que se trataba de celos del tipo de infidelidad emocional y mental donde Levi podría sentirse desplazado si su esposa frecuentaba más otras compañías por el ámbito intelectual en el cual estaba tan embebida. Para la condesa era risible, no era así como resultaban sus salidas.

Despidiéndose de él en el umbral de la mansión Hanji le entregaba la chistera para que se marchara. De toda la servidumbre formada para despedir a su amo que partía su esposa era la única que tenía restringido poner un pie fuera de la residencia de la que solo podía salir por medio de un túnel que llegaba a un jardín secreto por el laberinto detrás de la mansión que permitía a la fémina alada volver a surcar el cielo como un ave o cualquier otro animal alado está hecho al nacer.

Dándose un último beso de despedida Levi le hacía unas últimas promesas y advertencias a Hanji.

—Si regreso antes de lo planeado te traeré un _nosegay_

—Un _tussie_ - _mussie_ sería adorable —barría la tela de su traje implecable.

—Hanji, no te obsesiones tanto con ese cazador que conociste, no sabes de donde viene ni lo que busca

—Tengo la sensación de que es una buena persona, no he visto ni sentido nada malo proveniente de él

—No siempre predices cosas malas contigo misma

Hanji no respondió, se puso unos espejuelos en la nariz.

—¿Gafas? ¿Se trata de un asunto peor?

La condesa giró la muñeca donde llevaba el corsage.

—No es como si deseara alarmarte, mi vista está algo cansada por la falta de sueño, eso es todo

Acariciando su rostro de nuevo preocupó.

—Toma una siesta, necesitas dormir, no has cuidado tu sueño

—No te preocupes por mi Levi, volveré para tomar el té y jugar a las cartas

A la puerta Levi bajo las escaleras con el bastón bien sujeto, entró al coche y los caballos anduvieron. Desde el interior Hanji lo veía alejarse entre sus tierras hasta pertenecer al camino, volvió adentro a prepararse para salir, se pondría ropa más cómoda y abrigadora por si llovía, así como botas.

En la estación de trenes Levi sacaría de su bolsillo una de las anémonas que había tomado del agua y con la cual había recorrido las espalda y brazo de Hanji mientras se bañaban, la había envuelto en un pañuelo y guardado, junto a su foto sería su único recuerdo que tuviera de ella mientras estuviera de viaje.

Estaba de mejor humor aunque callado eternamente. Por la ventana de su camarote privado veía como se alejaban más de las planicies de Yorkshire, oía el silbato y la locomotora solo en sus cavilaciones pero de espíritu se imaginaba en su hogar donde seguramente Hanji estaría haciendo diagramas de las plantas y animales que encontrara para estudiar o quién sabe que otros menesteres la entretuvieran, pero lo que más le ponía incómodo era imaginarla arriesgándose a verse con un humano como no había podido convencerla de dejar de hacerlo si era parte de su naturaleza actuar así.

Poco después del mediodía la condesa y Fubar estarían en el campo entre dalias ivorys y hortensias caminando discretamente entre tierras de profunda maleza para pasar desapercibidos mientras Fubar le contaba a su anfitriona sobre haber roto su promesa de silencio con otro hombre, uno mayor, Sir Arlert, quién le había respondido con una historia de su infancia donde había sido su rescatador de un pozo abandonado —al que había caído por un descuido propio de su edad— nada menos que un ángel de alas castañas, una mujer alada, un ser mítico. Hanji se emocionó con la historia confirmándole la veracidad de la memoria del viejo y aceptó gustosa verse con él al día siguiente. Bertholdt tuvo una reacción de alivio al ver que no estaba en problemas y así se relajó de nuevo con su reciente amistad.

—Aunque me temo que no vendría solo, nuestro convidado lo acompañaría preocupado por su edad. Es un lord, Lord Leonhardt, ¿le conoce?

Escuchar el nombre de aquel individuo le dio mala espina a Hanji pero era más su emoción de querer ver al niño Arlert que había rescatado hacía más de medio siglo que lo pasó por alto. Aceptó la entrevista.

Levi en lo más intrínseco de su corazón no se sintió bien mientras esto pasaba.

En el tren leía para pasar el rato cuando al pasar la hoja sintió el filo del papel querer cortar su carne. Un demonio como él no podía ser herido tan fácil, más cuando observó con cuidado el dedo que quería ser lastimado en su yema halló un camino de sangre que tan rápido como soltó una gota color rojo carmesí así mismo se cerró.

Los ojos de Levi se incendiaron en una llama liviana, pensó en Hanji inmediatamente, en las gafas que se había puesto porque su vista fallaba, en la edad de ambos, en el fuego que podría inducirla a la muerte y también en los siglos que llevaban juntos desde que se habían conocido. Así también recordó su sueño sobre Venecia y en lo profundo de los anales de la historia oculta sobre las razas que no debían existir ni saberse de ellas sonó sin tener oídos para ser escuchada una sola frase de boca de su esposa que iría a ser para alguien cuyo nombre aún no había registrado en ningún lado para su propia pesquisa futura:

" _Eren, ¿te contó Levi cómo fue que nos conocimos?"_

Levi cerró su libro preocupado por el mañana donde se encontraría con un viejo familiar lejano de su misma raza tanto como por su esposa a la que dejaba con una actividad tan descuidada en casa.

El nombre de Eren Jeager estaba conectado con otro, el de una jovencita, y este a su vez estaba conectada con Levi sin saberlo. Era difícil de explicar, pero lo que no era tan complicado de adivinar era que en realidad esta historia no era de ellos, Jeager o Arlerts, sino del Conde Rivaille y su esposa antes del título nobiliario, antes aún de mudarse a Inglaterra, antes aún de huir juntos. Otro capítulo de la historia hubo de ser abierto para entender Florencia, Venecia, Yorkshire y Londres. Era uno más antiguo.

Antes de hablar de la _Incursión del Palacio de Cristal_ donde un matrimonio ya establecido se debía reencontrar por donde primero se debería comenzar sería por el primer encuentro que tuvieron donde ni siquiera sabían los dos habían estado en el mismo tiempo y lugar pero que fue el primer indicio de su futuro tal y como llegó a Yorkshire antes de la aventura de Londres.

.

* * *

.

 **Como esta es una precuela este capítulo es el enlace con The Crystal Palace Raid, los siguientes serán enteros de aquí y seguirán con como se conocieron, etc. etc. ... LEVIHAN!**

 **y perdón por la tardanza, quisiera cambiar mi vida para hacerla más sencilla pero ahora ir a dormir porque tengo en serio mucho trabajo al cual volver dentro de unas cuantas horas.**

 **Bye**

.


	2. Egipto

**Ah, por favor, quiero regularizarme! La verdad no solo escribo sino también leo así que si sufro esperando actualizaciones de otros autores hacer esperar a otros por lo que yo escribo me es muy incómodo. El que virtualmente esté de regreso es bueno creo, en una de las materias que más me preocupaba saqué la nota perfecta pero aún no tengo la plantilla completa y eso es un descaro tremendo de un profesor que merece ser defenestrado (o castrado por qué no?). Además esta el hecho de mis problemas económicos, en fin, mucha historia.**

 **Seeeee, ahora siento que tengo bandera para escribir de lo que quería. Primero iremos a las espadas antes de las caricias se los advierto pero invariablemente llegaremos a su romance y a todo lo demás. Estoy de buen ánimo. Woooooooo**

* * *

.

" _La primera vez que vi caer un rayo dos veces en el mismo lugar mi alma se estremeció._

 _Ella fue la responsable de ese estruendo en mi interior..."_

.

• Egipto

.

Sentada a la sombra de una lujosa sombrilla, ocupando un klinai descalza mientras observa detallados planos sobre pergaminos y le es servido vino desde una jarra de oro a una copa del mismo material laboriosamente labrada, una mujer vestida como una emperatriz egipcia contempla a través de un cristal de aumento de bordes suavizados el trazado de ciertas líneas que quiere cambiar en el diseño de un salón que quisiera ampliar al doble resolviéndola con varias columnas. Está entretenida dibujando a detalle los capiteles porque serán esculturas y quiere una diferente a la otra en determinada postura, su trabajo es meticuloso y arduo, de una entrega delirante. Se pone de pie recibiendo la copa y bebiendo solo un sorbo. Sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa ya que está por tener compañía. En su tienda se escucha un poderoso aleteo de descenso mientras ella se sienta de nuevo a hacer cálculos de ingeniería vasta mientras con un pulgar mira hacia la lejanía visualizando su obra donde varios esclavos están moviendo piedras enterrándose en la arena como si la tierra los tragara pero en realidad van muchos metros bajo la línea de horizonte para crear el gran palacio subterráneo que esta mujer está construyendo con esmero, imaginación y encanto, mientras un miembro de su misma especie entra a su tienda anunciado por los guardias a la entrada.

 _—Mikael laudaverunt_

Tanto la mujer como el invitado podrán parecer humanos, calzan sandalias y su piel se broncea con el sol así como sus ojos se cierran ante las brizas soplando o sus pupilas se dilatan con la luz, pero no son humanos. La única diferencia vital es que ellos poseen alas en la espalda.

Son altos y distinguidos. Son criaturas divinas entre mortales o así los han encumbrado desde siempre, desde eras tan antiguas que nadie niega su divinidad aún si ellos mismos saben la veracidad de su origen incierto. Está prohibido indagar, quizás los antiguos borraron su origen para protegerlos o destinarlos al doloroso desconocimiento, no queda nadie vivo que lo pueda decir.

—Mikael —dice ella con los ojos pintados de negro con kohl al igual que su invitado. Igual que las figuras humanas en frontalismo que se plasman en los muros. Rubio él, ella de cabello ocre, alas blancas en la espalda masculina un tanto amarillentas, castañas y más pequeñas la de la mujer de acuerdo a su estatura.

—Janz —hace un gesto el rubio sacudiendo sus alas por la arena del desierto.

—¿Pero qué modales con esos? Si Er pudiera verte te ganarías más de un regaño de su corte

El rubio solo aspira fuertemente por la nariz tocándose el bigote y la barba corta.

—Odio el desierto…

La castaña garabatea rápidamente hasta obtener un resultado y ordena que le sirvan a su invitado vino también.

—¿Qué te trae aquí? ¿Él te mandó a echar un vistazo con mi trabajo o será que mandarán las urnas antes de tiempo?

Mikael se sienta en otro klinai señalando hacia la construcción con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso es más importante que un _constructor_ , me mandó a cuidarte la espalda, no quiere ver roto tu noble cuello

—¿A mí? —se señala fingiendo disgusto la fémina —que poca confianza deposita en mis capacidades entonces. Y no me malinterpretes, siempre valoro la compañía de las amistades más preciadas pero no cuando envía a una pareja a dos partes distintas del mundo si no llevan ni una era de casados ¿Qué me dices de tu esposa? ¿Sabe de tu viaje?

Recibe una negativa buscando un racimo de uvas blancas en un frutero ricamente servido.

—De haberle dicho que venía contigo habría querido acompañarme y jamás terminarías de decorar, siempre son así de detallistas los artistas, no quedan conformes, y su humor, no gracias, la quiero tal y como está ahora cociendo cerámica

A ella le es gracioso el comentario.

—Oh, ¿No te lo he mostrado? Orus y Osiris estarían orgullosos de mi trabajo. Tienes que ver la parte terminada, las columnas con los capiteles faraónicos y palmeados en la entrada, los pisos cuando sean pulidos. Serán de una magnificencia magna. Es una lástima que todo se vaya a enterrar cuando lo termine. El sol solo tocará sus muros cada que uno de nosotros caiga…

Mikael cruza los brazos entretenido.

—Al menos se conservará. No puedes decir es peor que verlo en ruinas —come otra uva.

Su compañera le dedica una mirada.

—Ciertamente no tienes el don de la palabra —sonríe al poco tiempo con una mano en la cintura —Esto se solucionará con un recorrido completo —indica la penalidad de su comentario.

Mikael deja comer de las uvas y bebe de su copa hasta acabarla para que le sirvan más.

—Ah. Este es el momento dónde recuerdo que debí haber traído a mi esposa…

Janz y Mikael vuelan hasta donde los esclavos, estos se detienen de seguir trabajando para ponerse de rodillas alabándoles a su paso. Son altos, bellos y divinos. Les dan tratos de dioses y aún los esclavistas les hacen reverencias con sumo respeto, quizás con algo de temor también.

—Maldita costumbre—, dirá Mikael a la reacción que provoca su sola presencia —¿vas a borrarles la memoria cuando terminen?

Janz mira hacia su trabajo donde los encargados de los esclavos tratan de retomar el equilibrio y el itinerario. Janz iba a empezar a explicar con detalle en el movimiento de sus manos los cálculos, la zona en que decidió construir por la roca bajo la arena que le servirá como refuerzo a los cimientos así como la relativa cercanía del mar. Había encontrado huesos de fauna marina de la más vieja y extinta, había mandado trasladarlos para su estudio junto con la arena retirada, debía hacer docenas de estudios.

Ante la pregunta sobre los esclavos sube los hombros.

—No lo sé. Mi opinión no cuenta mucho en estos asuntos así te diga que no quiero, vienen de arriba

Mikael no pregunta nada de nuevo, prosiguen su camino.

Durante horas de recorrido los viejos amigos conversan sobre la construcción y noticias que tenían pendientes de sus centros de conglomeración. Son varias las ciudades angelicales pero pocas las de relevancia, y es en la más importante donde ellos viven, atrapados en una cordillera nevada en el oriente como la geoda incrustada en la piedra.

Al poco rato el sol se pone de naranjas y rojos, púrpura en minutos pintándose lentamente de estrellas. Deciden regresar. Caída la noche cae se retiran a la tienda de Janz donde ya están preparados los lechos donde dormirán y están abajo los velos para evitar las moscas, medida que Janz toma en lugar de verter miel para alejarlas si lo considera un desperdicio, además del hecho de que ella se distrae fácilmente con el volar de cualquier insecto. A veces enjoya escarabajos y los usa en su vestimenta como adorno. Si estos se sueltan de sus vestidos quien sea que los encuentre tendrá una pequeña fortuna. A la mujer no le interesa la riqueza y a su paso irá tirando joyas consciente o inconscientemente, no le presta atención.

Después de admirar un rato las estrellas y de que Mikael hable sobre sus amistades y superiores de la tierra donde está habitando su especie entre montañas alejados lo más posible de la civilización humana por el Pacto de Restricción concordado tanto por ángeles y demonios, Mikael le vuelve a preguntar a Janz algo con lo que es acosada constantemente tanto por su inteligencia, como por su valor, como por el riesgo latente de la extinción de su raza.

—Mi esposa anterior murió —dice Mikael luego de unos minutos de silencio entre las lámparas de aceite encendidas y los dos predispuestos a dormir en lechos distintos pero en la misma estancia de la tienda.

La mujer siente pesar.

—Lo lamento, ¿estaba buscando a un hombre humano para reproducirse? —pregunta.

—Creo que sí. Son raros los hombres de nuestra raza que no están quedándose infértiles, y sabemos la razón. Aún tu raza marrón está de acuerdo con esta teoría proveniente del disgusto a la responsabilidad paternal. Vivir tanto nos hizo así. Necesitamos sangre nueva Janz, es algo contra lo que no puedes discutir

Su compañera se quita la joyería que portaba y despinta el khol de sus ojos en un espejo de plata. Las hembras de los ángeles blancos ante la infertilidad de sus hombres han buscado engendrar con humanos, pero estos las han matado y les han quitado las alas. La venganza no se hace esperar porque como son más hábiles los demonios para mezclarse entre los mortales le es bien recompensado llevar cabezas de aquellos que se han atrevido a matar a un ángel. Como resultado de esta tendencia a reproducirse con humanos la población femenina ha disminuido notablemente en el último siglo. Y en cuanto a las hembras castañas, ellas están peor. Las de alas cobrizas simplemente no desean reproducirse y al igual que sus hombres enloquecen por ansiedad intelectual y por la misma vertiginosidad de sus mentes analíticas a todo momento de todas las cosas, instigados por cada fenómeno y acontecimiento hasta que simplemente un día se consumen por completo y mueren en su locura.

—No lo discuto—. Piensa Janz en el numero de individuos iguales a ella que va en descenso, todos los casos que ha visto hasta que se negó a seguir atendiendo mal porque le pedían autoridades poner el ejemplo quizás no casándose pero si siendo madre—. Mikael tú ya tienes un hijo, Zakarius, joven valiente y tenaz como su padre, más astuto que su madre si me permites decirlo. Pero yo no estoy interesada en tener hijos

Mikael tampoco quiere desistirle. No quería sacar ese tema para charlar más lo escogió al azar por ser la situación actual de su especie después de volver a ver algo que en años no había recordado: la esclavitud humana. De lo que más detesta este ángel es que los humanos tengan más tierra, control y poder que ellos mientras su raza se extingue y personas tan valiosas como su amiga marrón se pierdan sin dejar herederos de su sangre con su brillantez.

—Quizás no quieras casarte, quizás solo tener un hijo o dos. Eres un ángel castaño, los castaños se están acabando

Janz suelta una risa bruta.

—¿Qué tenga un hijo o dos dices?, ¿para qué? ¿Para que me los quiten los sabios y los vuelvan esclavos intelectuales a su servicio de un lado a otro antes de que quieran sacarse las alas de los huesos de la espalda y morir? Preferiría no hablar más del asunto Mikael —suelta su cabello y retira los broches de sus hombros a quitarse la capa. Janz está decidida y el tema se ha gastado hasta lo permisible.

Mikael recuesta la cabeza en los brazos mirando por el velo del techo donde se distinguen algunas estrellas. Piensa en su esposa.

—El sabio castaño ya lo confirmó Janyii —tomó un tema que eran más peliagudo que el anterior —ella no puede tener hijos. Me pidieron que la dejara… pero eso ya lo sabías… se lo dijiste cuando nos casamos, quiso dejarme y yo le rogué que no se fuera. No quería que me abandonara. La amo. Que no podamos tener hijos no es algo que nos importe.

Janz escucha atenta a su amigo con comprensión, también pena. De la que habla no solo es su amiga sino su hermana.

—¿Quisieras tener más hijos Mikael? ¿Ella te pidió que buscaras a otra mujer?

Mikael no está desconcertado.

—Ella me lo sugirió, sugirió incluso que buscara una humana y le arrebatara a mi hijo cuando diera a luz si nacía con los huesos brotados de las alas en la espalda

El ángel castaño se queda callado.

—Pero también sé que por ser tu mejor amiga podrían haber quedado en algo a mis espaldas. Janz, si han hecho eso es inútil, te respeto demasiado para dejarlas hacer algo así

Su amiga le dirige la mirada.

—No Mikael, es más inútil el pensar que ella me hubiera pedido algo así. Podemos ser hermanas porque crecimos juntas, más no se puede compartir al ser amado. Mikael —lo ve cambiar su semblante aliviado por la respuesta que le da siendo cierta —ella te ama. Nos han hablado de intentar convencerte de algo así y no hemos hecho oídos sordos

—Pero eres un ángel castaño Janz

—Precisamente es eso —dice ella —No quiero tener hijo alguno, mucho menos pareja. Lo lamento…

—No Janz —se disculpa el de alas blancas —yo lamento haber traído este tema entre nosotros

Reconciliados, los amigos se van a dormir. Solo algunas linternillas al exterior con sus intrincados patrones árabes quedan encendidas, las demás se apagan.

Entre sueños Janz es acosada por imágenes brumosas y distantes de una isla que ella conoce incluso viviendo con otros de su misma raza aprendiendo de la cultura de esa civilización mientras ellos les enseñaban sobre mecánica y principios de varias ciencias. Ve imágenes de otro suceso mezclado, un volcán estallando tan rápido que cubre toda a todas las personas en cuestión de minutos sin que nadie pueda escapar a ningún lado.

Está ocurriendo una tragedia. Un cataclismo. Esa civilización está pereciendo, hay terremotos intempestivos, los animales se habían puesto como locos. Y luego ve un rostro joven conocido, de caireles dorados y alas blancas, va corriendo entre las personas tratando de ayudar justo cuando un templo se derrumba y una columna se abalanza contra el ángel rubio.

Poseidón debe estar enfurecido. Siempre ha sido ese un pueblo belicoso. Le ha llegado su hora de pagar.

Janz despierta aterrada. Las luces de la tienda han sido encendidas. Mikael se había puesto de pies. Regresando a la tienda vuelve él con un pergamino en las manos. Un halcón había llegado a la construcción enviándoles noticias.

—Se está quebrando Janz—dice impactado —Tembló durante horas, se sigue repitiendo con un patrón de tres horas de por medio y las olas están llegando por todos los flancos. Janz… es la Isla de…

—Mikael —ella reincorporada y sudando respira con dificultad —Zacarias está ahí…

El padre del joven ángel pierde el color. No tiene idea de qué podría estar haciendo su hijo ahí.

Los dos seres divinos salen de la tienda sin tomar más precauciones, se elevan al cielo. Las lámparas caen derramando el aceite. A su paso dejan incendiándose la tienda de la que escapan para buscar salida al mar. No se preocupan en resguardar tesoros, cálculos o dibujos ni nada, ellos solo se marchan.

Es largo el recorrido que deben hacer para llegar a aquella isla pero no se dejarán amedrentar. El suceso debe estar pasando todavía. No se rendirán hasta llegar.

Las horas se empiezan a acumular y el cielo se enfada iluminando con sus rayos densas nubes que dejaban caer una lluvia continua y pesada que les moja y les dificulta más llegar.

Janz y Mikael no hablan en el camino porque al igual que correr o nadar el vuelo es un ejercicio continuo así que para no desgastarse usan las corrientes para planeas. No se retractan en querer ir. Mikael está desesperado. Zakarias es su único hijo en lo que lleva de vida, y ahora que ha encontrado a una mujer que ama con tanta pasión y no pueden procrear su única descendencia corre el riesgo de perecer.

El sol no sale al día siguiente siendo impedido el paso de sus rayos solares por las grandes nubes cubriendo la vista hasta perderse en la línea del mar.

Un barco lejano a la isla se ha acercado después de haber pasado el último terremoto con un oleaje más tranquilo pero aún bajo la tormenta. En este galeón han detenido los remos movidos por la fuerza esclava, tiene a dos hombres importantes en cubierta mirando el desolado paisaje devastado hacia donde antes había habido una maravillosa civilización comerciante y estudiosa de la que en el futuro se negaría su pasado considerado como mítico y poco creíble, tal y como pasaría con Ilión. Algunos gobernadores e historiadores harían su trabajo desapareciéndola, y otros rebeldes conservándola con pequeñas alegorías y descripciones.

Los dos hombres son distintos, uno joven de postura firme y marcial, el otro un anciano obeso descompuesto.

El joven lo trata con desprecio.

—Dijo que quería contemplar la destrucción de la Isla senador— le dice vestido como un alto militar pero con la armadura tosca primitiva de la época, pese a su baja estatura puesto el casco, la capa roja como la sangre, los ojos de un color similar—. ¿Por qué retira la vista? ¿No quería regocijarse de quienes lo hicieron ver su derrota en su juventud? El único pueblo jamás aliado ni vencido

El anciano actúa enloquecido.

—Sí. Es verdad Levita, ellos se lo merecían—. Piensa mejor —El mismo Poseidón quiso deshacerse de ellos, debieron haber enfadado a los dioses… ¡ellos se lo buscaron!

Mirándolo con odio hay un trueno que retumba a las espaldas del joven militar de corta estatura, un trueno que lo atrae a voltear la cabeza porque hubo un grito envuelto en su caída.

También hay una voz femenina clamando un nombre con angustia.

—¡Mikael!... ¡Mikael!...

El Levita intenta buscar con la mirada, no ve nada, solo está otro barco. No hay sitio a dónde mirar así él tenga la vista de un águila.

Janz en el agua ve ese otro barco, el que le obstruye la mirada al soldado romano de ver a dos ángeles caídos al mar. El rayo le había dado en las alas a Mikael, Janz lo sujetaba entre sus brazos para que no ahogue. Los de este segundo barco los señalan, son criaturas extrañas, y entre su idioma se comunican para atacarlos. Creen que son de la isla y por ello los quieren destruir.

Tanto los soldados como el ángel castaño en el agua ven desde el Oeste avecinarse una ola gigantesca, un maremoto, el agua estaba baja. Era de esperarse.

Janz sabe que la ola los hará retirarse pero no antes de lanzar los cañones como una última acción en caso de no sobrevivir. Los cañones son apuntados a ellos. Janz piensa en su amiga de reciente casamiento y en su esposo cuyo hijo sigue en aquella isla hecha pedazos desconocido si existen si sobrevivientes.

A un lado hay varios objetos flotando a partir del terremoto, caídos quizás de las cañadas de la isla también. Hay un panel de madera del puerto flotando cerca, cabello humano atrapado entre las maderas, y lo más importante, la punta de una lanza clavada, de metal.

Janz la arranca subiendo el brazo hacia la tormenta. Justo detrás de la nave se escucha su grito. Otro rayo vuelve a caer en el mismo lugar donde el levita vio el primero. Se escucha un grito. Janz levanta el brazo y sus alas castañas soltando a Mikael en el proceso a penas si fuera del agua, y logra dirigir el rayo en su brazo extendido hacia el barco que se incendia con esta acción.

Desde la otra nave el levita ha contemplado ese segundo rayo haber sido desviado por alguna extraña fuerza.

La ola se hace más grande conforme se acerca. En el barco intentan hacer maniobras para apurar su ida. El levita sabe es inútil. La otra nave se incendia y los hombres al agua quieren que vayan a rescatarlos, y no serán ayudados.

—No van a sobrevivir —murmura el levita al anciano senador con el que está—. Por más que presionen a los remeros ellos no los salvarán. Es tanta el agua que destruirá sus huesos. Su estructura es diferente a la mía, nadie saldrá vivo de aquí…

El barco empieza a levantarse por la gigantesca ola que espera crecer más antes de romperse sobre la isla. Todos serán tragados. El senador se da cuenta de la trampa del soldado extranjero que se ha hecho pasar por su aliado.

—¡Traidor! ¡Nos trajiste aquí para matarnos! ¡Era tu plan desde el principio!

Todos gritan y se sujetan al barco esperando el gran empuje del agua.

El levita no niega esa aseveración subiéndose a la quilla.

—Esa era mi misión… —se aproxima a tirarse de espaldas al muro de agua que ya está en curva vertical volcando la nave—mis instrucciones fueron claras, debía deshacerme de todos ustedes

Desaparece en el agua dejándose envolver como una roca que se hunde, el barco se queda a ser devorado por la ola entre gritos desesperados que no esperan salvación. Los remeros se ahogarán sin más remedio, los que no tengan valor para quitarse la vida con un cuchillo serán aplastados por la presión que el agua aplique sobre sus simples entidades tan frágiles que aunque se parezcan a la del levita este posee huesos más solidificados, pesados y resistentes.

.

Cuando el cataclismo termina y el sol finalmente es visto con sus rayos por las nubes que se retiran perdida aquella polémica civilización el levita se despierta en el mar sujetándose a un pedazo de vela resto de las embarcaciones, respirando oxígeno de nuevo. Ha tragado agua salada pero se encuentra perfectamente, solo debe llegar a orilla, recuperar el aliento, descansar y quizás buscar alimento.

Como se encuentra desubicado ve a varias leguas a varios enemigos bajando con sus grandes alas blancas a auxiliar a un par de su misma especie que se habían ahogado también. Parecieran estar vivos. Entre ellos hay un rubio que saca a un ángel en específico importante, es uno de alas castañas.

El levita se suelta del mástil que lo mantenía a flote esperando no ser visto por los ángeles, no quiere problemas. Así pasaría unos cuantos minutos más bajo el agua mientras Janz y Mikael son llevados de regreso a su mundo secreto entre las montañas más altas o quizás estos decidan regresar a Egipto.

Son especies enemigas. Rara es la ocasión en que convergen en el mismo lugar por situaciones por encima de sus alcances. Por eso aunque hayan estado antes tan cerca el uno del otro tanto el levita como el ángel castaño no se conocerán sino hasta después y aún ahí seguirían sin reconocerse.

Ellos iban a guerrear por años. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera creído que seres que podrían odiarse a la muerte acabarían juntos, pero, lo hicieron.

.

* * *

 **Como pueden constatar, Mike me va a doler escribirlo.**


	3. De etruscos y celtas

**Estoy echando chispas, la razón la sabrán cuando terminen de leer el capítulo. Este suceso no alterará los próximos capítulos de ninguna de mis historias actuales pero si mi corazón. Lo cual no podría ser positivo...**

 **Lamento la tardanza, creo que me emocioné mucho con NO NAME, esta tampoco la debo descuidar...**

 **Debo admitir que publicaré más seguido de NO NAME que de esta porque NO NAME será más larga. Les gustan las historias largas?**

.

* * *

.

" _La primera vez que conocí a un levita su valor y orgullo no soportaron la derrota en el campo de batalla por mis hombres._

 _Él atravesó mi corazón a matar con su espada…"_

.

• De etruscos y celtas

.

No es un secreto que los ángeles a veces cometen actos criminales, pero las clases de crimines a los que pueden verse referidos resultan a veces tan espantosos que se podría considerar el arquetipo de odio y temor tan referidos a su especie contraria, los demonios, como algo equivocado. Los verdaderos monstruos son otros.

Los ángeles a veces pueden ser tan viles que superan a los mismos demonios. Prueba de ello es la inmortalidad descubierta hace miles de años gracias al consumo de ciertas "substancias" que solo pueden ser obtenidas del cuerpo de un demonio.

Para poder volver a un humano inmortal y ellos mismo prevalecer jóvenes y lozanos los ángeles raptan a sus enemigos para consumirlos, y aunque la medida es penada por las autoridades de su especie los detractores del gobierno y su sociedad aún siguen cometiendo esta práctica.

Los ángeles castaños también son odiados por tener una longevidad superior a la de un ángel blanco. No envejecen como ellos. En cuanto a un ángel sea del color que sea le llega la muerte por causas naturales se inflama hasta regresar al aire, aún la leyenda de algunos fénix vueltos humanos empezó con el avistamiento de la muerte de un ser alado por algún mortal.

Solo los ángeles castaños llegan a este suceso, el último de sus vidas, con la mayor parte de su beldad intacta. Los blancos se deterioran más rápido.

Cuando los ángeles están cerca de morir palidecen, ojeras empiezas a marcarse por cansancio, adelgazan hasta los huesos y su plumaje se pierde. Y solo en los castaños es más difícil percibir estas características. Simplemente mueren un día en el que todos ellos ya sentían el acercamiento de su fin. Son pocos los que lo comentan. Los castaños siempre han sido considerados estrafalarios, razón que ha hecho a los otros vilipendiarlos y solo llamarlos cuando son necesarios por sus habilidades.

Los castaños resaltan como filósofos, cerebros y dirigentes, grandes reyes y reinas han surgido de entre ellos. Eran más comunes en la antigüedad porque hasta la fecha ningún ángel blanco ha permitido a los castaños ocupar algún puesto interno en el gobierno, esto porque fueron los castaños los que decretaron la mortalidad para aquellos cuyo ego no quería aceptar la muerte nunca aún con una vida tan longeva. Fue un rey castaño quién prohibió la cacería de demonios para postergar la vida de su especie y aunque la ley sigue vigente y se respeta las medidas drásticas tomadas por reyes castaños han llevado a la ignominia general de la raza castaña debido a su negación colectiva a reproducirse y la locura que han desarrollado la mayoría a causa de vivir y pensar un tanto más que el promedio.

.

En el caso de las guerras humanas los inmortales de ambos bandos están comprometidos por un convenio arcaico a no intervenir nunca y castigar a todo aquel que se atreviera a romper este precepto. Sin embargo cuando los humanos fueran quitándoles las tierras entre más expansión conseguían, estaba permitido participar en una guerra o dos antes de desaparecer de sus antiguos hogares.

La elevación de construcciones estaba prohibida. A veces abandonas algunas joyas, estatuas, vestimentas u otros objetos era que los nuevos pueblos veían el rastro que dejaban tanto ángeles como demonios, pero los ángeles, destinados a no dejarse ver por los humanos, sabían eran los demonios quienes tenían por derecho de apariencia convivir entre ellos e incluso alcanzar poder en aquella especie ajena.

Ocurrió que una clase de humanos, la celta, era muy combativa, y que quienes se unieron a un grupo de ellos fueron miembros de la especie más condenada gracias la propaganda que empezaron a hacer en su contra los ángeles blancos con el uso del lenguaje rompiendo otro de los convenios que los reyes de alas castañas habían impuesto: el de mantener la paz con los demonios e incluso sostener alianzas con ellos.

Los blancos no deseaban de aliados a una raza tan vil que solo servía de tentación para la inmortalidad cuando la verdadera inmortalidad según sus nuevos preceptos consistía en la valoración de los logros conseguidos en la existencia de un ángel y obligar a los castaños a reproducirse y pertenecer a su sociedad o soportar el ostracismo. Así que para defender la tierra que le habían cedido a otro grupo de humanos también combativos, en una de esas raras ocasiones en que luchaban al lado de los mortales, quienes acabaron del lado de un pueblo etrusco fueron los ángeles mientras que en lado de los celtas eran guiados por un demonio al que se le conocía como un levita.

Esta guerra se llevo a cabo en Po. Una batalla donde no se habló jamás de los dioses que acudieron a ayudar.

 _El herrero_ , un personaje político en la jerarquía de alas blancas, tenía de favorito a una amistad etrusca que venía a ser el líder del pueblo que quería defender sus tierras de los celtas invasores. El herrero lo apreciaba tanto que cuando había sido enviado a detener un grupo de insurrectos de su propia raza para detener el asesinato masivo de varios demonios capturados Er cumplió con su misión y libertó a los demonios pero no se deshizo del elixir inmortal creado de los caídos como le fue ordenado sino que lo conservó. Con el convirtió a su amistad mortal, le dio a su mejor amigo la vida eterna y juventud. Su nombre era Nilias de las tierras de Po.

Nilias quería llevar a sus hombres a derrotar a los celtas y que no quedara nada de ellos para dar un ejemplo tanto a los invasores como a Roma de lo importante y valerosa que era su tierra y su pueblo ciertamente pequeño pero valiente. Nilias, de todos los granujas en quienes podría un ángel tan importante como el herrero hacer amistad, había sido él. Y a sabiendas de que los demonios tenían en sus filas infiltrados con los celtas y que pese a que tanto ángeles como demonios apoyaran tanto a celtas como etruscos cuando les convenía, en esa provocación a los de Etruria les tuvieron que mandar un estratega alado.

La misiva le llego a Nilias por un halcón, pues todos los ángeles consideraban a las aves sus criaturas mensajeras. Cuando el líder guerrero la leyó no pudo sino avivar sus deseos en la guerra a sus hombres. Les dijo a todos reunidos al fuego para comer, preparados para la batalla que se daría a cabo en diez días:

—Er el Herrero enviará a alguien a combatir con nosotros, y traerá a más seres divinos con él —todos festejaron las noticias y el grato origen del enviado de Er —dicen es hijo de príncipes entre los dioses. Vendrá para acabar finalmente con esos diabólicos celtas que osan querer arrebatarnos nuestras tierras. Los dioses no permitirán que esos invasores nos sometan. ¡Nosotros vamos a derrotarlos!

Todos los hombres corearon vítores y alabanzas. Un ser alado iría a ayudarles en su misión de guerra.

Por las montañas brumosas los enviados del cielo descansaban de su viaje, lo hacían sin fuego, usando en su lugar las alas a sus espaldas para resguardar su calor. Estaban callados, entre sus vestimentas lujosas algunos se cubrían con lujosas pieles, pero el enviado de alas castañas por las órdenes de Er era el único que se negaba a usar pieles de un animal que no hubiere sido cazado por sus propias manos.

El clima era frío por la noche. Antes de salir el sol, llegaron con Nilias. Cinco ángeles en total, fueron recibidos con respeto.

—Mikael —distinguió el líder guerrero a un amigo de rango y especie cercano al herrero, —sabía yo que te enviaría Er conmigo. Nadie más podría ser mejor que tú

El nombrado iba con una joven mujer a su lado de alas de la misma tonalidad y raza. Bella, rubia, de cabello corto. Su esposa.

—Zakarius. No sé qué referencias podrá haber dado el herrero de mí, pero mi nombre es Mikael Zakarius —interrumpió el nombrado cuando era llamado por Nilias —mi hijo murió, por eso llevo su nombre conmigo, para que nunca sea olvidado

Su esposa le dio la mano y este la tomó con sumo afecto.

—Y no soy yo quién dirigirá esta batalla sino la princesa

Nilias se quedó mudo ante tal aseveración. Princesa era un título destinado solo a una mujer y no a una gobernante, no por eso le quitaba importancia ni hacía válido el título a quién lo llevaba respecto al poder.

De entre el grupo de cinco ángeles se abrieron los otros dos para dejar a la que estaba más ricamente vestida con armadura, que al quitarse el casco se reveló como del género femenino.

—Ya nadie me llama princesa. Mis padres eran príncipes, yo no, y no se debe a mi género sino a la inevitable lucha eterna por el poder— declaró su voz entre los otros dos ángeles que habían descendido con ella además de la pareja de Mikael y él. Era una mujer castaña que se ponía una máscara romana como diadema para que no le estorbara, el cabello con algunas trenzas pequeñas entre su composición corta y alas cobrizas a su espalda. Iba con la armadura dorada de un varón, sin embargo en lugar de asemejar la musculatura masculina la pechera se dividía en dos partes para poder mover la cintura a mayor libertad; la parte superior provenía desde el cuello como un collar bajando a cubrir sus pechos con un trabajo de orfebrería sublime. En el resto del abdomen podría verse con varias piedras preciosas de complemento una escena de Atena con Perseo. Al cinto llevaba dos espadas.

No era tan alta, sin embargo su porte y la belleza de su serena mirada de largas pestañas era destacable. Quienes no la recibieron con buenos ojos por muy diáfana que se presentara fueron los celtas.

—Soy más un sabio sin silla en el Consejo, constructora de obras nunca conocidas, escultora de piezas abandonadas. Divinidad muerta por mi raza y guerrera tras séquitos, consejera y poetisa. Mi nombre entre los tuyos es Zöe, Er me ha enviado a pelear a tu lado Nilias de Po. Yo soy tu estratega.

—¿Eres tú la estratega? —preguntó indignado Nilias. Esta arrogancia no fue bien vista por los ángeles blancos. Solo Zöe no se mostró agredida.

—Er fue quien envió una epístola pidiéndome venir. Si no soy bien recibida ¿Por qué debería quedarme?

—Perdonará mi osadía Zöe, nunca nos habíamos conocido, por eso mi hostilidad

Ella le miró sin contrariedad. La empezaron a tratar con más respeto.

—Hay sangre demoniaca corriendo por tus venas, Er te hizo inmortal. ¿Hay razones para pelear contra la que por ascendencia es tu especie Nilias? ¿No podrían llegar a un acuerdo para compartir la tierra con los celtas?

La indignación fue general entre los etruscos de Po.

—No —reafirmó su disposición de no querer ser comandado por una mujer —no queremos ceder nada a esos invasores. Nosotros los sacaremos de nuestras tierras o moriremos en la batalla. Ya habrán otros que se nos unan.

La castaña puso las manos en la cintura.

—Aún así debía abogar por la paz —se giró en los talones hacia la rubia junto a Mikael —Si no hay más remedio y voy a dirigir a tus hombres cada uno de los míos debe ser el comandante de cada grupo de guerreros. Di Nilias, ¿Cuántos hombres hay bajo tu cargo?

—Somos ciento cincuenta y dos

Zöe se quedó impactada.

—¿Ciento cincuenta y dos? ¿Quiénes de ustedes arqueros? ¿Qué clase de arcos tienen? ¿Cuáles son sus instrumentos para pelear?

—Solo una quinta parte son arqueros, los demás somos campesinos. Contamos con arqueros y guerreros, es todo lo que somos

—Campesinos —exclamó Zöe con admiración —al menos no eres un romano. No importa los rezos hacia Minerva la mujer ha de ser consignada al hogar…

Caminó ora hacia los guerrero reunidos.

—Llego en tiempo y hora para volverlos vencedores. Se enfrentan contra más de cuatrocientos celtas que vienen convencidos de quedarse. Todos querrán pelear hasta la muerte, solo que Lug no estará de su lado ese día. El conflicto ha sido atrasado por lluvias, ese día no lloverá aunque el augurio ha sido lanzado… Vendrán armados solo con sus espadas y sus collares al cuello, pintados de azul y desnudos. Será una ventaja cruel, pero también son buenos arqueros. No confíen en ellos porque son letales

Tomando el estandarte que la esposa de Mikael llevaba Zöe lo levanto hacia el cielo antes de clavarlo en la tierra. Exclamó así con energía:

—Si han de proteger su territorio han de pelear con todo. No puedo garantizar todas sus vidas pero si la victoria, a cambio solo deben darme el control absoluto en el campo de batalla. La estrategia yo la diseñaré. Conozco a nuestro rival, he estudiado las batallas del enemigo, ya sé como ataca y he de decir no muestra piedad. Por eso les pregunto ahora cuando el destino de la guerra se define en esta última batalla ¿están dispuestos a dar su vida por esta causa?

Todos los hombres ofrecieron su vida por Etruria al unísono en un grito. Zöe fue convencida.

—¡Entonces prepárense para pelear y morir porque yo los dirigiré a la gloria!

Durante días les dio instrucciones de nuevas armas y condujo al pueblo entero a crear flechas con punta de metal y espinas, envenenadas para que no hubiera posibilidad al herido de vivir para cobrar venganza. Construyó también máquinas y estudió el terreno donde se iba a pelear. Ordenó que se hicieran trabajos en algunos lugares y mandó fundir diversos artefactos, entre ellos calderos que al rojo vivo brillaban en la oscuridad en los que mezclaba sus venenos a base de plantas,¿ y en otros donde hacía sus fundiciones. Era así como Zöe terminaba reconocida casi como una deidad por los celtas también que no la consideraban una enemiga y si lo era debía tratarse de una druida muy poderosa a la cual enfrentarse. El levita del otro bando no permitía insurrecciones ni dudas cuando se oía hablar de los avistamientos de seres alados del otro lado, cuando escuchaba sobre uno de ellos con alas castañas también se ponía a analizar si situación. Él era el único demonio entre humanos enviado por el grupo demoniaco en el que estaba. Debía pelear hasta la muerte y así estaba comprometido. Tenía más hombres que los etruscos, esto le daba confianza.

El décimo día llegó y al alba los ejércitos se reunieron en el campo. De los ciento cincuenta hombres de Nilias habían solo cincuenta que se vieron al frente causando la burla de los celtas quienes incluso pensaron negociar la paz y la rendición de los de la llanura del Po, pero cuando el levita envió mensajeros Nilias los recibió con fuego. El levita recelaba de la confianza del inmortal aliado de los ángeles.

Mikael entre la espesura del bosque le preguntó a Zöe: "¿Realmente conoces al levita?".

La militar miró el anillo en sus manos proporcionado por Er en señal de su confianza para esa batalla a la que había acudido a pelear.

—Er me habló sobre él. No solo es un levita, es un levita por nombre Levi, de esos levitas de los que hablamos, descendientes de Abraham… es un guerrero difícil de vencer, pero el que él sea invencible no significa que sea un buen comandante porque normalmente no se rodea de gente tan capaz como él, esa es nuestra mayor ventaja. Si nuestros espías no se equivocan esto será una masacre. Es una lástima porque Levi debería estar de nuestro lado y no en contra

—¿Qué estás diciendo Janz? —reclamó la esposa de Mikael.

Zöe se rio un momento.

—Solo se trataba de una sugerencia…

En cuanto empezó el primer movimiento se alzó una bandera del lado de los etruscos. Las flechas fueron lanzadas, más flechas de los celtas obtuvieron del otro frente que como Zöe había dicho eran magníficos arqueros. Pero una vez que estaban todos conglomerados destellos fueron lanzados al cielo, con catapultas llovieron sobre los celtas bolas de fuego que estallaban dejando varios muertos y, con este método, Zöe se deshizo de cien hombres de los celtas además de las flechas.

Los arqueros seguían en su tarea y eran protegidos por muros de madera de ataques exteriores. Tenían arcos mejorados montados en un tronco que permitía disparar una cantidad mayor de flechas y con mejor puntería. Era parecida a la arbalesta pero lejos aún de una ballesta porque tenían prohibido dar armas de guerra a los humanos después del cataclismo del imperio comercial atlante.

Mikael, su esposa, y los otros dos ángeles blancos que habían acudido a la batalla decidieron pelear. Zöe se unió a Nilias desenfundando su espada con la convicción de que los dos pelearan también. Nilias se negó, le recordó que pese a ser una buena guerrera era más valiosa como estratega para seguir guiando el curso de la batalla. Así Zöe aceptó quedándose a contemplar la lucha sobre un caballo, tal y como lo hacían los comandantes romanos.

Hubo otra horda de guerreros llevados por Levi a pelear, pero las trampas que Zöe había mandado cavar fueron activadas, los caballos fueron atravesados y los guerreros a pie caían a fosas donde los de los calderos vaciaron por canaletas que fueron instaladas en un instante, aceite hirviendo.

Levi perdió a la mitad de sus hombres y en los siguientes minutos quedó solo un tercio. La estrategia militar de Zöe había sido planificada para no cometer errores. Luego los hombres caídos por el veneno de las flechas disminuyeron más el ejército celta que seguía peleando. Los ojos de Levi se encendieron en fuego y fueron los ángeles quienes le daban pelea para que no se involucrara en lo que solo a los humanos les tocaba enfrentarse.

Minuto tras minuto la pelea se vio ganada por los etruscos. Ningún celta quiso retirarse, morían en batalla y lo hacían con honor. Así tampoco quiso Levi rendirse. Mikael era el único que podía darle batalla. Su esposa se unía al mismo calor del combate. Pronto solo quedó el demonio tan fiero que nadie podía vencerle ni lograría hacerlo.

Zöe entonces sonó un cuerno.

—Ya basta. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí —ordenó. Si la pelea humana había sido declarada como ganada por los Etruscos no debía mezclar más a los inmortales. Solo que Levi aún así no se rindió.

Mikael lo distrajo para que su esposa y los demás pudieran irse. Una vez aislado Zöe mandó tirar de una catapulta otra bola de fuego. Los ángeles se retiraban. Ya había un vencedor. Pero Levi no quería detenerse. Llamó al comandante.

—Hey tú, Zöe, al que llaman _vida_. ¡¿Por qué no ofreces la tuya a pelar con tus hombres cobarde?! Ni siquiera los de alas blancas te exigen luchar, ¿es que en tan alta estima eres para tu especie?

La esposa de Mikael se distrajo con facilidad de huir al verse preocupada por su amiga. Le gritó a Zöe que no escuchara.

— _Nolite audire!_

Pero Zöe ya se había bajado de su caballo.

Mikael fue el único capaz de ver las intenciones del demonio y le detuvo el paso de ir a atacarla. Zöe se quitó el casco.

— _Salvete amici mei._ _Et est nomen meum Janz Zöe_ —se presentó. Levi se sorprendió al verla; era una mujer —y esta batalla ha terminado. No deseo seguir peleando, mi trabajo es ser estratega, he cumplido aquí

Zöe sabía que las armas que les había proporcionado a los etruscos habrían de ser destruidas, y que la memoria de la mayoría también sería borrada por uso de varias yerbas como lo dictaminaban la permisión de lucha con ellos.

Aún así Levi no se rindió, y Nilias tampoco.

—¡Esta guerra solo termina cuando todos caigan muertos! —clamó—. Ese celta debe morir

—Ese celta se llama Levi y es un demonio. No es su raza, no es más mi batalla —negó Zöe.

Pero Nilias, nefasto, se lanzó con su caballo y su lanza a quererlo matar. Levi se deshizo fácilmente de Mikael fingiendo atacar a su mujer y luego se lanzó contra Nilias, solo que quién se interpuso fue la mismísima Janz Zöe que recibió la espada de Levi en su pecho justo en la junta de su pechera y directo al corazón. La recibió para proteger a Nilias que era tan importante para Er.

Las armas que usaban los inmortales eran distintas. Letales para una especie sagrada si no se atendían las heridas.

Levi por primera vez en su vida contempló un acto desinteresado y total como ese porque solo ahí, en ese entonces, se dio cuenta de que podría estar quitándole la vida a un ángel castaño y a su vez quiso no hacerlo.

Nilias no se detuvo, quiso ir a matar a Levi. Zöe le puso el pie, lo pateó vejándolo por su cobardía.

—Esta batalla ya terminó—. Escurrió sangre de sus labios dirigiéndose al levita, sus ojos avellana se humedecieron—. No corresponde ni a ti ni a mí determinarlo. Son humanos y son sus asuntos— se limpio la sangre de la boca—, pero si _ellos_ se enteran que has estado a punto de matarme te cazarán hasta hacerte lo peor…

Levi estuvo a punto de retirar su espada pero no lo hizo. Reflexionó su acto.

—Los ángeles castaños ya no se reproducen. Los culpan por su poca aportación a la supervivencia de su especie —le habló. La mujer sonrió.

—La infertilidad nos la hemos ganado por nuestro ego. Si los demonios han sobrevivido se debe a su unión con los mortales, la nuestra por tantas prohibiciones así como por vanidad…

Luego tomó sangre de la espada que escurría hacia la mano de Levi y le pintó la frente con un signo. Levi se fue de espaldas, ella al piso.

—Nadie te tocará, ni nadie podrá culparte si muero

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó asombrado de que estuviera perdonándolo e incluso lanzara sobre él una bendición, algo más allá de imperdonable para un ángel—. ¿Por qué peleaste una guerra que no era tuya? —reclamó.

Zöe en el suelo sacó la espada de Levi que empapada en la sangre de un ángel era ahora un objeto sagrado. La militar de dorada armadura permanecía firme. No bajo sus ánimos el perder fuerzas..

Ella solo tenía una respuesta:

—Me pidió pelear un amigo… Mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo...

La incredulidad de Levi creció más. Jamás había visto un ángel o una mujer parecida.

Del cielo se vislumbraron halos solares entre nubes sopladas por fuertes vientos. Más ángeles bajaron, blancos, entre ellos Er el herrero con una armadura aún más prodigiosa que las de los generales. Tomó a la herida Zöe entre sus brazos y la cargó con solemnidad.

—Jamás entiendes cuando terminan los encargos, te expones demasiado Janz— acarició su frente —En tu locura no quiero perderte, eres demasiado valiosa para mí. Hazme el favor de no morir

Zöe se vio agradecida por la petición.

—A mi raza no se le piden esas cosas herrero, ¿qué buena razón me puedes dar para sanar mis heridas?

Er no lo pensó un momento. Lo dijo abrazándola como a una hermana mostrando una sonrisa de bienaventuranza.

—Te he conseguido mármol alabastro, el bloque más grande que pudieras imaginar, y marfil, no ha sido sacrificada ninguna bestia para conseguirlo, fue encontrado en un cementerio, piezas enteras. Vamos Janz, ¿es que no quieres esculpir de nuevo? ¿No te estabas quejando de no encontrar qué más tallar internándote a las cuevas?

Logró verla doblegarse. Cerró los ojos.

—Está bien herrero—, se abrazó a su cuello —tu ganas por esta vez. Viviré…

Antes de ahí Er miró a su amigo Nilias en el suelo sorprendido de ver a su viejo contacto de la alta jerarquía angelical. Er estaba molesto, pero seguía apreciándolo.

—Retírate de este campo Nilias y haz un templo por la sangre de ángeles que ha sido derramada en este sitio

Zöe interrumpió.

—No. Que haga una estatua. A Minerva, unge Nilias una estatua de Minerva en este lugar, no para mí —dijo.

—Está bien, que sea una estatua —confirmó Er para luego mirar al levita —Y a ti Levi, no pelearé en esta ocasión porque no es el momento, sin embargo que quede claro que si ha de haber un contrincante contra ti ese seré yo, y el día que nos enfrentemos con plena disposición a matar uno de los dos caerá. Y yo estará esperando ese día

Levi no quiso entender esas palabras.

—Moriré en batalla si así ha de ser mi destino _herrero_. Vuelve al cielo. Esta guerra ya ha terminado

Nilias fue abandonado al empezar la lluvia. Los ángeles desaparecieron en la lejanía hacia las montañas de oriente. Levi volvió al mar en su embarcación. Los celtas perdieron esa vez.

Los etruscos detuvieron desde entonces a todo celta que quiso plantarse en sus tierras, y aunque algunas otras batallas fueron perdidas los etruscos se aliaron a los otros pueblos y su superioridad fue notoria.

Al cabo de siglos, alianzas y mezclas aquellas tierras serían conocidas como el poderoso e invencible Imperio Romano.

De criaturas aladas y dioses solo conocieron epopeyas y estatuas, nada más.

De Levi de Hanji y los otros era otras historia.

.

* * *

.

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA AUTORA YA VIO LA PELÍCULA LIVE ACTION DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Y SI LEEN LO QUE ESTÁ EN MEDIO DE LOS BRACKETS ENCONTRARAN SPOILERS QUE LES CONTARÁN LA PELÍCULA QUIZÁS ENTERA.**

 **No sé cómo ponerme de rodillas para que no lean esto sino la parte del final en negritas!**

 **Están advertidos.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Les digo que no lean!**

 _[Ok, por donde empezar? El comercial anunciando la película -y hablo de aquel del auto-, me emocionó. El trailer de la película me hizo dudar. La película es otra cosa, no hablaré de la calidad porque la vi sin lentes y no veo bien de lejos, aunque las reservas que tuve sobre los titanes fueron calladas por lo explícito de las muertes que me hizo recuperar la fe por lo exacto de las emociones extraído de la obra original. Sí, me dio pánico, fue una experiencia abrumadora (asumo que por mis ojos no podía juzgar bien los efectos). Creí que odiaría a cualquiera que no fuera Mikasa, Sasha y Hanji pero en cuanto vi a Armin y la importante escena con Eren me hizo llorar. Armin será un pedacito de cielo donde sea que esté y quién sea que lo interprete siendo un buen casting lo hará grandioso, en serio fue fantástico. El casting fue perfecto para ellos, y para Sasha y Hanji! Es tremendo. Si lo saben hacer bien Shingeki no kyojin será un icono japonés que va a durar para siempre. **SPOILER?** : Eren, wow, creí que por el asunto de la bufanda iba a odiar esta reinterpretación de Isayama (por si no lo sabían odio esa lascivia de dinero que provocó la creación de los avengers peleando con el titán femenino) pero este cambio de Eren con Mikasa me pareció excelente, creíble, mordaz, destructivo!... y no tenía ningún problema con Hanji salvo que quiero verla más tiempo en pantalla si Erwin no existe en este universo cinematográfico hasta que... la ausencia de Levi me mató! No fue porque Levi no estuviera sino porque hicieron una viñeta de Levi que no me convence (a ustedes podría gustarles tal vez) **SPOILER** : pero esta cosa rara, presumido, y ALTO no es Levi y no puedo aceptarlo como el más fuerte siendo la esperanza de la humanidad, oh y es peor que encima tenga algo con Mikasa porque han dejado claro que Eren y Mikasa **SPOILER** : son CANON!. Entonces porqué diablos tiene que andar presumiendo a Mikasa en la cara de Eren?! Muy bien, superado eso, **SPOILER** : Eren y Armin, la escena! diablos, cumplió como reinterpretación de Eren salvando a su mejor amigo, pero **SPOILER** : repito, esa cosa que nos ponen como Levi qué es? lo detesto! Es como poner a Pixis y un cuarto de Levi en la licuadora vaciándose en un molde. **SPOILER** : No hay Connie, hay un personaje calvo gordo agradable, **SPOILER** : pero Sasha al no tener una chica rubia a quién idolatrar ni un chaparro calvo le regalamos un lindo Armin que le da papas. Eso es canon? **SUPER-SPOILER** : Este asuntito con Mikasa y el pseudo Levi nos lleva a un edificio donde un desgraciado y despechado Eren incluso quiere que se lo coma un titán (la explicación de Mikasa de porqué cambió de personalidad se la compro, la adoro, pero no la vayan a poner lamiéndole las botas al pseudoLevi porque el escritor que ponga eso debería ser castrado hasta por un mísero beso entre ellos). Hice comparaciones con Evengelion por el encuentro de Mikasa y Eren, estaba todo, solo faltaba un gato y que Mikasa le dijera que era un ángel. **SPOILER-INCEPTION** : El punto es que no vemos a Eren perdiendo a su madre sino a Mikasa y **SPOILER INCEPTION** : hasta vemos a los padres de Armin porque se comen a su papá!, vamos, hasta metieron un guiño a la iglesia ahí! que se une a lo de Mikasa. Así que Eren está decepcionado de la vida si Mikasa no está muerta pero ya no es como antes su relación trayéndose algo medio raro-romántico? con el pseudoLevi, y un personaje llamado Hiana **SPOILER** : siendo madre soltera la vuelve una chica que te destruye el corazón con solo verla. Y **SPOILER** : vemos a una parejita de novios tórtolos (como en la historia original) que quieren tener sexo si pueden ser comidos en cualquier momento, y no les importa que lo vayan a hacer siendo observados por Eren y Hiana si estos están teniendo un momento hablando de que él ya perdió a Mikasa aunque siga en este mundo y que ella está de soldado porque esto garantiza ayuda para su bebé. Las emociones se les juntan, por las circunstancias Hiana quiere hacerlo con Eren (en realidad esto es muy crudo, más cruel que sexy, se te hace un nudo en la garganta) a lo que Eren, aún un chico enamorado de Mikasa, no acepta así como así por más que Hiana se le insinúe proponiéndole hasta volverse padre de su hijoa? (creepy), -la palabra bebé no tiene sexo-, (en serio, pobre Eren). Por lo que el momento se celebra con más titanes... Mazel tov! **SPOILER** : también compartió con Hiana lo del bebé titán así que puedo asumir que en la siguiente parte contarán qué demonios está pasando, podrían liberarnos parte de lo del sótano que llevan años explotando sin decirnos! y Hanji se ve genial gritando titanes por aquí titanes por allá... etc etc etc etc Eren Titán! WOOOOOO Y Hanji! WOOOOOO. El equipo de maniobras... bueno... mejor les pongo otro de mis muchos **SPOILER** : y aquí va: Si no mencioné a Jean es porque... porque Jean se ve mejor con cara de caballo que sin ella. Pero peleando con Eren si que me compran entera. Necesitamos más escenas así y más cine oriental de este lado del charco]_

 _._

 **En fin. Como fan por el Levihan esto me ha dejado un sabor de boca tan pero tan malo (por el LEVIHAN, no por shingeki no kyojin) que ni visitar a drinkyourfuckingmilk en tumblr me ha tranquilizado.**

 **Espero que en la siguiente película que estrenen mejoren esto o en serio castraré a alguien. Isayama, qué estás haciendo? o fueron los de la peli? los dejaste hacer eso? Sea como sea dame LEVIHAN! si no alimentas a tu fandom a esta escritora de uno de tus pairings más populares advierto que su corazón shippero agonizará! qué quieres que eso signifique? que escriba ErenXLevi como cuando empecé con la fandom hasta que Sophie me hizo empezar a escribir Levihan?! Por favor danos tregua! O esto se convertirá en mi Naruhina traume versión 2.0! (el resultado de ese trauma porque Kishimoto tardó años en declarar el Naruhina fue escribir Sasuhina, sí, si, siempre supe que Hinata sería la elegida, pero aunque era obvio que acabaría con Hinata no tenía que sufrir viendo como Naruto seguía traumado por Sakura y Sasuke -que también aprecio el yaoi de NAruto, como no-).**

 **Termino diciendo: Isayama haz algo!... o vas a hacer que pierda mi inspiración Levihan. He dicho.**

 **Ahora iré a morder la almohada mientras lloro porque aún falta para la siguiente película!**

.


End file.
